Sith-venator Wavingstrider
This is the page about the Mandalorian Force-sensitive Spartan-II, were you looking for something else? Sith-venator Wavingstrider, also known as Spartan-077 or Sith, was the son of Clone Marshal Commander Gizmo and April Wavingstrider. Later he crashed on the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy when the ship with a damaged hyperdrive he was on fled the Battle of Coruscant. On Earth he was recruited into the SPARTAN-II program taken to Reach. He fought many battles during the Human-Covenant War but despite his loyalty towards the UNSC his past caught up with him resulting in him realizing his destiny. During the Battle of Installation 00 under guidance of force ghost he hijacked a CRS-class light cruiser and headed towards his home galaxy. He got back during the third year of the Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Empire and Alliance to Restore the Republic. After finding records on Tatooine confirming his father's death at the hands of Emperor Palpatine he attempted an umsuccessful assassination attampet on the Sith Lord's life. Though he failed his mission he caught eyes of both the Rebellion and later the Mandalorians joining the Alliance Army Special Forces. He would eventually co-founded the Jetii Ori'ramikade with Ayrus Tan'dres. Biography Early Life Birth Jedi Order Order 66 The Milky Way SPARTAN-II Program Human-Covenant War Begins Harvest Campaign Battle of Gamma 12 Battle of Athens IV Battle of New Lima Fall of Reach Battle of Earth Battle of Installation 00 Return to Home Getting Started Assassination Attempt of Emperor Palpatine Joining the Rebel Alliance Battle of Restuss Mission to Kashyyyk Mission to Mustafar Battle of Hoth Mission to Kuat Battle of Endor Battle of Jakku Fighting Imperial remnants Building a new order The Galaxy Cleanser First Order Behind the Scenes Equipment Armor File:CQB ODST.jpg|Sith-venator in 2525 wearing ODST armor. The Covenant - MJOLNIR.jpg|Sith-venator during the Harvest campaign in 2526 wearing first generation MJOLNIR Mark IV. Spartan-II defense - 2.png|Sith-venator in 2548 wearing a variant of MJOLNIR Mark IV. H4 MJOLNIR Venator.png|Sith-venator during the Battle of New Lima in 2552 wearing first generation MJOLNIR Mark V Venator armor. HR CQC Glor.png|Sith-venator during the Fall of Reach in 2552 wearing second generation MJOLNIR Mark V CQC armor. Halo3-MasterChief-DualSMGs.png|Sith-venator during the Battle of Earth in 2552 wearing MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. File:SuperFettMan-AOTC.jpg|Sith-venator in 34 ABY wearing his Mandalorian-Mjolnir hybird armor ODST Battle Dress Uniform The ODST Battle Armor was first used by Sith-venator and the rest of Purple Team in 2525. In that year the team wore it against a trio of Cyclops and later an assault rebel base. The armor itself was very durable being made by very hard metal and plastic. These suits also included a early version of the Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance mode in the helmets. Also being black it is great for night operations, and was very light and flexible. It's protection is easily demonstrated by being able to survive a 12.7x99mm round to the head. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Sith-venator used many types of MJONIR armor during the Human-Covenant War ranging from the Mark IV, Mark V, and Mark VI. During the Battle of New Lima (Human-Covenant War) he wore MJOLNIR Mark V Venator armor. When he left the Milky Way Galaxy in 2552 he brought along the Mark VI and wore it during his early adventures in his home galaxy. It's shields were strong enough to withstand the shot of a medium laser cannon and the armor itself was fairly resistant against blaster fire. The armor also enhanced his already formidable abilities, making him faster, stronger, and more nimble. The armor was capable of holding up to eight grenades, four guns, and an armor ability. During his fight with Palpatine in 1.5 ABY his armor was heavily damaged and was only able to be repaired by Juno with parts of Reinforced Insulated Sheath armor. Mandalorian Armor Sith-venator's Mandalorian Shocktrooper armor was made from the design of the MJOLNIR Mark VI, to ensure max mobility and strength. Every part of metal on the armor was made out of rare Mandalorian Iron which would protect him from lightsabers. In addition the armor also boasted Bacta injectors to heal him from injuries in the middle of combat automatically. The Helmet was a mandalorian-styled helmet with a neck brace made out of phrik to avoid decapitation. Also, to ensure survival from heavy vehicles and artillery, the armor had an energy shield that was as strong as a T-4b Tank's. On the right arm there was a built in Dur-24 wrist laser, ZX miniature flame projector, whipcord launcher, poison dart shooter, and wrist rockets. On his left were more wrist rockets, a Gatling gauntlet, a grappling tool that could also be used as a melee weapon, and an energy dagger under his gauntlet. Each arm also sported a portable shield similar to the Death Watch portable shield and Kig-Yar point defense gauntlant. He used Crushgaunts to be able to grab onto enemy lightsabers and improve his already incredible strength. He also used a Z-6 Jetpack, typically armed with missiles and grapling hooks. In case of the Jetpack's destruction the armor's boots were also equipped with Mitrinomon jetpack thrusters. The armor also had a cloaking device and a built in armor lock module. The total cost of the armor was close to that of a Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. Weapons Lightsaber Sith-venator's lightsaber was the former weapon of choice for Jedi Master Kit Fisto who was killed by Darth Sidious in 19 BBY. It came into Sith-venator's possesion during his assassination attempt of Palpatin in 1 ABY when his Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword was destroyed. It boasted an emerald blade and later on in 41 ABY he rebuilt it using Mandalorian Iron to ensure it would not be destroyed in duels with other saber using opponents. It also featured a single click on the button to keep the blade activated so that he could use all his attention on the battle. He also made occasional use of a blue lightsaber for Jar'kai, similar to the green one he got this saber while attempting to kill Palpatine, the blue saber's original owner was Jedi Master Agen Kolar. DC-15A Blaster Rifle His DC-15A Blaster Rifle was his father's, Gizmo, that he used during the Clone Wars. It was equipped with a Sniper Scope, an aiming laser, a bipod, bayonet and a grenade launcher. Sith-venator Wavingstrider received this weapon in 1.5 ABY from Tone'e. Grievance Striker The Grievance Striker was a modified DT-57 Heavy Blaster Pistol used by Sith-venator for use in small close quarter combat areas due to it's impressive accuracy but poor range. He looted it off the destroyed N-K Necrosis in 1.5 ABY. Blade of the Betrayer The Blade of the Betrayer was a single handed blade originally owned by the Dark Jedi Vansk, who helped lead the Blackguard during the Galactic Civil War. In 1.5 ABY the Blackguard were wiped out by the Shadow Crusaders and Sith-venator kept the blade as a trophy. WESTAR-34 blaster pistol The WESTAR-34 blaster pistols were sidearms that Sith-venator purchased in 4 ABY. Vehicles AT-RT Unmanned.jpg|Sith-venator's AT-RT. XP-38 landspeeder.jpg|Sith-venator's XP-38 Sport Landspeeder. 74zSpeederbike-NEGVV.jpg|Sith-venator's 74-Z Speeder Bike. ATTEcustom-SWE.jpg|Sith-venator's AT-TE Ships NovaCourier-5.jpg|The Serenity. Ven.jpg|Sith-venator's flagship the Venator. Pets Boga 2.jpg|Sith-venator's pet female Varactyl, Logan. Paul.png|Sith-venator's pet male Varactyl, Paul. Personality and Traits Personality Sith-venator Wavingstrider had quite the unique personality. Like his grandfather he was anti-social, it is unknown where he got the trait as it was bred out of his father, it is possible that his mother carried the same gene the bounty hunter did. With what people he did socialize with he could be heard making jokes or telling them about something they did not know. Around people he did not feel comfortable with he ussually kept quiet and only talked when necessary. Despite being a Close Quarters Combat Specialist he did not like using knives to kill an enemy. He also disliked the first two forms of lightsaber combat. Like his father he had a liking to history, this is most likely genetic. His favorite food was mexican and favorite drink was Diet Soda. He also enjoyed playing games with his allies. In combat he was sometimes a different person, he made no jokes or humorous times during these moments. He spoke only in serious manners regarding current battle situations, orders, and communication. His favorite weapon during these situations was the DC-15A Blaster Rifle. He also had a northern concordian accent like his father and grandfather. Lighsaber combat Sith-venator Wavingstrider used a wide variety of Lightsaber techniques to keep his enemies guessing. These included Jar'Kai, Form III: Soresu, Form V: Shien / Djem So, Tràkata, and The Unorthodox. He was most commonly seen using Soresu and Shien in blaster fights to protect himself and his allies. In lightsaber duels he was often seen immediantly switching froms ussually being Djem So or Jar'Kai. He was taught these forms by the Jedi Tone'e, who used Shien most the time. With Sith-venator's immense strength he could easily employ Jar'Kai without weakness and was known to use Tràkata to actually do physical damage with the hilt of his saber. He would also employ these styles of fighting with other melee weapons including his Energy Sword and Vibroblade. In 23 ABY he developed a new type of lightsaber combat that would stretch the skills of even the most experienced swordsman. The combat form was called Or'dinii, translated into Mando'a it means complete lunatic, as only a complete fool would try it without years of experience. It involved holding two lightsabers in each hand in a Shien like grip and using force lightning to electrify the blades. Force Powers Sith-venator Wavingstrider was a master of Telekinesis, Force Deflection, and Force Lightning. However besides Force Mind Tricks and Force Absorption, Sith-venator had trouble with some of the most basic core force powers, such as Force Speed or Telepathy. Although this weakness was a setback in his force skills his SPARTAN-II Augumentations allowed him to move faster, stronger, and more nimble than most of his opponents making up for the weakness. Often his opponents in a duel had to be skilled in Force Valor and Force Speed to be able to match his superhuman strength, such as Palpatine who was initially disarmed during the first seconds of their duel on Coruscant. He was able to use Telekinesis with such mastery that during the Fall of Reach he was able to make a CCS-class battlecrusier's reactor malfunction, destroying the ship. His mastery of Force Lightning was proven in 3 ABY during the Battle of Hoth, when destroyed an AT-AT with this force power alone. Physical Appearence Sith-venator in physical appearence looked very similar to his grandfather, Jango Fett. All though there were some exceptions, but not to many. The first was his eyes, which were a bright green instead of brown like most of the Fett family. A trait adopted from his mother. The second is his size, at 7'5 he was taller than most Humans and was one the tallest Spartan. He was also very muscular because of the augumentations. The third was how young he appeared, at the age of 150 he still looked 40. This was due to two contributing factors. The first was his connection with the force, the second was his SPARTAN-II augumentations. The combination of the two kept him relatively young and expanded his lifespan greatly. Doctors estimated a 450 year lifespan for him. Trivia *Originally Sith-venator Wavingstrider's name was to be Shysa Onasi. *Many of his allies and enemies were actual people playing the MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies. *Sith-venator practiced the belief of Guided Evolution. *Sith-venator's armor was a mix of green and blue, meaning he was cared about duty and was a reliable soldier.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Armor#Design *He suffered from frequent headaches, a side effect of the SPARTAN-II Augmentations. Theme Song Sith-venator Wavingstrider's theme song is Two Steps from Hell's Heart of Courage. Appearances *The Story of Sith-venator Wavingstrider (First Non-canon Appearance) *The Glass Pond (First Appearance) *The Spartan Who Was Taungsday *Half Asleep in MJOLNIR *RP: The Fall (Questionable Canonicity) *Veterans (Mentioned Only) *The Hunting Category:People Category:Sith Venator Category:Mandalorians Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-II Category:Jedi Category:UNSC